


Torrent

by RubyIntyale



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: Tyrell has unusual desires. Elliot sees no problem with this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Here be urine. No one is peed on or in and there is no humiliation or anything like that, but still. Pee. Back away if that's not your thing.

It started with Sharon Knowles. Tyrell had always been a bit unorthodox when it came to sex, but Jesus Christ. When she spread her legs for him, when he saw those little droplets glistening on the neatly trimmed hair surrounding her pussy, it just did something to his brain. And his gut. And his dick.

He walked out of their house that night the epitome of calm detachment, but his hands were shaking with arousal and it felt like someone was screaming inside his head. He could still fucking smell her. It. Christ.

His erection never abated during the car ride. His lovely wife either didn't notice or didn't care. Once they were home he excused himself to the bathroom and brought himself off hard and fast, come soaking his hand. He needed to piss afterwards.

 

~

 

He started surreptitiously eyeing men in the bathroom at work. Even the little trickling sounds made his balls ache. He watched a lot of porn, but all of it left him cold and made him feel dirty. He didn't go in for degradation. It was the act itself that did it for him.

Joanna called him “ruskig” and “ynklig,” among other things. The hypocrisy made him seethe. She enjoyed all that sadomasochistic bullshit and she was 7 months pregnant. He only mentioned it once, and she screamed at him to get out of their house. He did.

 

~

 

By the time The Elliot Thing started, Tyrell had decided that it was best not to disclose this twisted little part of his mind to anyone under any circumstances. They fucked like normal people; on the floor of a long abandoned arcade after bringing down the largest and most evil conglomerate in the world. He came up Elliot's arse with no lube. It was practically vanilla by Tyrell's standards.

They met in pricey hotel rooms and screwed in the shower, Elliot soaped up and writhing, moaning his name. They fucked in Elliot's shabby apartment, Tyrell's mouth watering for Elliot's cock as he rode him on that flimsy mattress in the middle of the floor. Elliot showed him his computer set up, eyes sparkling when Tyrell understood everything he said. They went out for coffee and donuts while the world went to shit around them. It was great.

The Thing had been happening for about 3 months when Tyrell decided to surprise Elliot in his apartment. He let himself in quietly, shushing Flipper with a finger to his lips and a quick fussing. She padded off to the kitchen and he tiptoed further inside, careful not to make any floorboards creak.

Elliot wasn't at his desk. Maybe he wasn't home. Tyrell turned to leave, but a familiar sound from the bathroom stopped him. Elliot was pissing with the door open. Why wouldn't he? He thought he was alone. Tyrell swallowed as the familiar arousal started to creep up his spine. Could he?

He crossed the apartment to the bathroom, adopting what he hoped was a casual pose against the door frame. “Hi, Elliot.”

Elliot turned round in shock, still holding his dick, and nearly pissed on the floor. Tyrell fucking swooned.

“Dude! Get out!” Elliot laughed, “I'm kinda busy in here.”

But Tyrell lingered. He stayed exactly where he was until Elliot gave him a weird look, eyebrows knitted, like he was trying to work something out. Tyrell held his hands up in mock surrender and walked away. Not really quickly enough. He looked back, too. Elliot hadn't closed the door. Tyrell heard him finish. He heard the flush and the squeak of the tap. His dick leaked in his fitted trousers. Fuck.

Elliot dried his hands on his jeans as he left the bathroom. “I wasn't expecting to see you today. Is everything OK?” He smiled, but he looked worried at the same time. Tyrell had learned that Elliot was a man who never truly relaxed anywhere. His gorgeous brain was forever working overtime, planning out his next move or his escape route. He sat down in his computer chair and stared at his monitor.

Tyrell walked over and placed warm hands on his shoulders, massaging gently and then moving lower, stroking Elliot's upper arms. “I took the afternoon off,” he leant down to kiss Elliot just below his right ear, “couldn't resist an opportunity to...See you.” He punctuated this last part with a flick to Elliot's nipple.

Elliot sighed happily as he leaned backwards into Tyrell's chest. “You only saw me two nights ago. Ah!” He gasped as Tyrell flicked his other nipple. “Can't get enough, huh?”

Tyrell slowly spun the chair until they were face to face, then he encouraged Elliot to stand and pressed himself as close as possible. “Feel,” he pressed his groin against Elliot's. “What do you think?”

Elliot kissed him hungrily. He had to stand on his tiptoes to reach and it always gave Tyrell a hot little thrill. They made their way over to the couch, Elliot straddling Tyrell's lap as he sat down. Tyrell's hands were everywhere, squeezing Elliot's arse and tangling in his hair. Elliot kissed and sucked on his neck, occasionally nipping at him with sharp little teeth. They rutted against each other until Elliot pulled away.

Tyrell tried to pull him back but he stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Tyrell?” He was a little breathless.

“Yes?” Tyrell rolled his hips again, making Elliot whimper.

“Did you...Ah!” Tyrell palmed him through his jeans. He wanted Elliot's dick in his mouth. He wanted to fuck. Why the hell were they _talking_?

Elliot averted his gaze, his cheeks flushed. His voice was low and gravely. Tyrell barely heard it, kind of wished he hadn't.

“Did you like watching me pee?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot indulges Tyrell.

Tyrell froze for a long moment. Eventually he let out a sort of half cough, half mortified laugh.

“What? No!”

Elliot just stared at him,

Tyrell looked away. “I didn't _like_ it, I'm just, I'm not bothered by stuff like that. Maybe it's a cultural thing, you know? We're less uptight than you Americans. We have...Saunas,” he finished lamely, not looking Elliot in the eye. Annoyingly, his cock hadn't softened in the slightest.

“Tyrell?” Elliot rocked backwards slowly, then all the way forward, rubbing himself against Tyrell's entire hard length. “I don't mind.”

He leaned in to kiss Tyrell's neck, whispering against his overheated skin. “Honestly. It's fine.”

Tyrell hugged him close and practically attacked his mouth. Elliot was so fucking perfect. His gorgeous little hacker. He didn't even have to justify his sordid desires before Elliot was comforting him, kissing him, indulging him. He didn't deserve something this good. Never had and never would. He nuzzled Elliot's throat.

“Will you fuck my mouth?”

“God, please.”

Elliot sank to his knees on the floor, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his cock through the opening. Tyrell hastily pulled his trousers and underwear down and stood in front of him. Elliot got to work quickly, taking Tyrell's entire length until it hit the back of his throat before easing up, lapping at the head. He squeezed Tyrell's trembling thighs and stilled his head, inviting Tyrell to move, to claim his mouth.

Tyrell thrust gently in and out. His hands found the back of Elliot's neck and he stroked his hair. Occasionally he pulled, just a little. Elliot sighed happily around his cock. Tyrell moved faster, encouraged by Elliot's soft little noises and the sight of his hand working his leaking cock.

He came faster than he was proud of, already worked up from earlier. Elliot swallowed it all down and then finished himself off, coming all over his hand and down his jeans.

Once they had cleaned up they lay on Elliot's mattress, shoulders touching.

“What do you like about it?” Elliot asked quietly.

Tyrell sighed. “I don't really know. It just feels so...Intimate. Secret? I mean, it's a private thing. Seeing someone doing that, it makes me feel open. Like they trust me enough to let go in front of me.” He shook his head. “I'm not making sense. Sorry. It's hard to explain.”

Elliot smiled. “No, it's fine. I get it. I think I get what you mean.”

“You're far too perfect, Elliot,” the sincerity made his throat ache.

Elliot snorted. “Now you're not making sense.”

Tyrell shoved him playfully. He shoved back.

 

~

 

The next time Tyrell visited Elliot's apartment, he was greeted by the sight of 6 empty water bottles lined up on the counter. He frowned at them, What the? Elliot knew he didn't welcome untidiness.

“Hey,” Elliot hugged him tightly, gazing up at him with one of his big, eye crinkling smiles that Tyrell didn't see often, but liked very much. Tyrell kissed him, stroking his back. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Elliot started to squirm.

Tyrell pulled back and looked at him. Elliot was blushing furiously. “I was really thirsty, so I drank a lot of water, but now,” he squirmed again, cupping himself through his jeans.

Oh. _OH._

“I really have to go.” Elliot's voice was a little ragged.

Tyrell was so turned on he couldn't think straight. His cock was painfully hard in seconds, making him gasp.

“Oh you beautiful boy,” he stoked Elliot's cheek. “Want me to help you?”

Elliot closed his eyes and nodded.

The dingy bathroom was not the most romantic setting, but Tyrell had never felt happier. Elliot stood in front of the toilet with Tyrell behind him, pulling down his jeans, kissing his neck, stroking his soft cock. Elliot whimpered.

_He's so full. Look at him, squirming with it._

Tyrell wanted with a ferocity that made his stomach clench. He aimed Elliot's cock, bit his neck, whispered “Come on, gorgeous. Let go for me.”

It took a moment, but Elliot sobbed with relief when it started. Tyrell watched over his shoulder, transfixed. He hadn't been kidding about the water. The hot, thick stream continued for several seconds before tailing of to a weak trickle, then stopping altogether. Elliot sighed.

“So good.” Tyrell started stroking his cock. He rutted against Elliot's back, trapped in his trousers, desperate for friction.

Elliot was hard quickly. He leant back, resting his head on Tyrell's shoulder. His eyes were still closed. Tyrell smeared his thumb over the wet head of Elliot's cock, squeezed the shaft tightly.

“You are so fucking hot I can't stand it,” Tyrell sounded desperate, even to his own ears. “Thank you so much for this, Elliot. You're such a good boy. Come for me.”

Elliot did, gasping, all over his hand. Tyrell bit down on his shoulder, rutting against him with enough force to make Elliot sway.

He came in his pants, exhausted and sticky, with a massive grin plastered to his face.

 


End file.
